


Bully [Mavin]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Bully, Kissing, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT PROOF READ (if Lindsay's name isn't spelt correctly at points, soz)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bully [Mavin]

**Author's Note:**

> NOT PROOF READ (if Lindsay's name isn't spelt correctly at points, soz)

Gavin takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he stood in front of the large building that was soon to be his new hell, or as most call it, school.

He and his mother moved from England after Gavin's father went mental. Gavin's best friend Dan was the only support he had during the move. Now he was in Texas, in front of a new school, with new bullies he knew he'd have.

He was the 'nerd' of his last school, and got bullied constantly. He had told his mother, who in turn told the principal, but the bullying only got worse. The school he had been going to however was pretty shitty. 

Gavin walked through the door, shrinking under the gazes of the people staring at him. Gavin was great with people, he loved company, but he had problems making friends if it wasn't already obvious. He quickly made his way to the principals office to get his schedule, the quicker he got this done the better. He knocked on the door quietly, waiting until the man said 'come in' before doing as told. 

"H-Hi...I'm G-Gavin Free?"

"Ah yes, here is your schedule and class, it has everything you need to know on it, including the people your with. If you need anything else just let me know, ok?" The man said with a smile, at least the principal didn't seem so bad. 

Gavin took the papers given to him and left, letting out a strong sigh when the bell rang. He stared down at his schedule for a few seconds before his thoughts actually registered what he was reading. He was in class C, the first two periods being Art. At least the class was easy enough.

-

Gavin knocked on the wall nervously when he walked to the room, the teacher stopping what she was doing and turning to Gavin. "Gavin Free correct?" Gav nodded, "Take any free seat." He looked around the room, two seats remained empty, so he took the one in the back corner.

He glanced at the girl beside him. She had red hair and green eyes, which moved from the teacher to him. He looked down, avoiding the woman's gaze and just listened to the teacher, thankful the girl did the same.

It wasn't long before everyone was given a piece of paper and were told to draw something. Gavin chose to draw the CoD Ghosts symbol, well he chose it because it was the first thing that he could remember off the top of his head.

When he was halfway through, and happy with how it was turning out, the girl leaned towards him slightly. Gav noticed out of the corner of his eye and looked up at her, covering his drawing with his arms. She smiled up at him, sitting straight again, "it's a good drawing CoD right?"

Gavin froze slightly, gulping quietly before answering, "u-uh...y-yeah...thanks..."

"Names Lindsay by the way, wanna be friends?" Friend? He hasn't really had a friend other than Dan before, mostly because everyone hated him for being such a 'nerd.'

"S-Sure?" Lindsay smiled and went back to her work before the teacher yelled at them. Gavin sighed, calming down slightly, at least he had someone to help him through school. 

-

When recess came around Gavin walked into the Cafeteria with Lindsay. She was really kind, Gavin was happy to have her around. However, before they were even able to get food, Gavin was pushed to the ground. He groaned and looked up at the boy who shoved him. He had reddish curly hair and a few freckles scattered on his cheeks. He was shorter than Gavin, not by much, but just the vibe from this guy was scaring him.

"Saw your work in art today nerd. Geeky freaks aren't accepted here." Gavin frowned, not answering back and staring at the floor. He's been through this many times, saying nothing is always better than saying something, even if it still pisses the bully off. "Did you fucking hear me!?" Gavin yelped when his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled up, a fist making contact with his stomach. He hunched forward slightly, coughing roughly. For a skinny guy, he hit hard. 

"Michael not now, you already have a detention tonight and we need to record shit later." Gavin looked up at the sound of another voice, and a guy with a scruffy beard and mustache stood behind Michael, a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Fuck off Geoff, I'm dealing with something here." Michael responded, getting ready to punch Gavin again.

"You can deal with him later, we don't need you getting more detentions. We're already behind on recording."

Michael growled, dropping Gavin and turning away from him, "fucking fine." He looked back at Gav, who had fallen with how weak his legs felt. "I'm not done with you nerd." Michael walked off with Geoff after that.

"Gavin you ok!?" Lindsay yelled, leaning down beside him. "I'm sorry I didn't help..." Gav shook his head, Dan never really helped him either, but Gav asked him not to, he didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of him.

Gavin didn't eat during lunch, or recess, he wasn't hungry anyway.

-

When he got home he chucked his bag onto his bed, slumping down onto the soft mattress. Every school had bullies, even if they didn't psychically hurt people, but this one, Michael his name was, scared Gavin more than any of the others did. He was louder, stronger, and the look in his eyes sent shivers down Gav's spine. However, there was something about him that Gav couldn't point out, but it made him...attractive? It wasn't a word Gavin was wanting to use but it was the only one he could find to make the feeling fit. He hated all his other attackers, but there was something to Michael that Gavin couldn't just couldn't hate. 

Gav groaned, burying his head in the pillow. School fucking sucked. 

-

The week wasn't any better. Michael punching him, yelling insults at him, even his friends backed him up sometimes. Lindsay had stepped in once, yelled at Michael till she probably lost her voice. Michael didn't hit her, but it just made Michael more determined to hurt Gav. 

Gav was at the end of his ropes, he was sick of Michael, sick of his friends, but he still didn't hate the man. He didn't know why, didn't understand it, but he couldn't hate Michael no matter how hard he tried. 

Today was just the same, lunch rolled in quickly and Gavin sat outside with Lindsay. They were having a nice chat about a game, then Michael came in, two guys Gav knew as Ray and Geoff walking behind him. 

Michael pushed him back, Gav falling off the bench he was sitting on, and hit his head on a rock. Gav groaned, quickly sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, thankful he wasn't bleeding. "Stupid Geek." Michael growled, grabbing Gavin by his shirt and lifting him up again, pulling his fist back. 

Gavin didn't know where it came from, an immense amount of anger boiled up inside him quickly and he pushed away from Michael. He felt like he wasn't in control of his body, and before anyone know it was coming Gavin punches Michael square in the face. 

Everyone looks at Gavin shocked, Michael holding his quickly bleeding nose. Gavin looks up at Michael with a glare, his face turning slightly red but he didn't know why. Without saying another word he stomps off. 

Ray's scoff fills the silence, "wow dude, the nerd fucked you up."

Michael's surprised face drops to one of unamusement, "yeah...he did."

-

Gavin went to school the next day sour as ever. He was still pissed with Michael, although he was happy he fought back. He was confused however as to where that sudden anger came from, or why his face went hot.

Gav groaned when he entered the cafeteria for recess, he was a little calmer after talking with Lindsay during class, so that was a plus. He was too busy talking to Lindsay, so when he heard someone call to him in the cafeteria, he was more than surprised. 

He looked around before his eyes landed on Michael who was motioning him over. Gav looked to Lindsay who smiled and shooed him off before getting food, leaving Gavin to stare at Michael who was still waiting for him to walk over. He groaned in defeat, walking over to the table with the 5 men, sitting next to Michael and the guy he knew as Ryan.

He felt himself shrink in his seat when all eyes landed on him, all with a glare. Michael chuckled and wrapped his arm round Gav's shoulders, making him blush. "Calm down guys, he's with us now, right kid?" Kid? He was older than Ray. 

"U-Uh....yes?" When and why was he with them? Was it because he hit Michael yesterday? Michael pat his back, a little too hard, before eating the food in front of him, everyone else doing the same. Only then did Gav notice he didn't have food, and he didn't eat dinner last night either. He cursed his stomach when it growled, he hugged it like it was going to do something, but all it did was draw attention to him. 

"Dude if your hungry, here" Ray says, handing Gav the other half of his sandwich, which thankfully had spreads Gav liked. 

"Uh th-thanks..." Gavin took the sandwich and slowly ate in silence, the guys chatting around him. He's never felt so awkward in his life, not including the time Dan saw him naked. The thought made Gavin's cheeks turn a slight pink. 

"Are you blushing?" Gav jumped when a deep voice beside him brought him back to reality. Ryan was staring at him, eyebrow raised with a slight smirk forming on the side of his mouth. 

"N-No!" Gav defended, straightening his sitting position. 

"You were totally blushing dude! What were you thinking about hmmm?" Geoff almost yelled as he leaned forward, elbows on the table and head in his hands.

"N-Nothing..." Gavin's blush deepened and he stared at the floor, hoping to hide it. The guys around him just laughed before continuing the conversation.

It was a few seconds later before Gavin was poked, the boy looking up at Michael who poked him. "We asked you if you wanted to come to Geoff's with us after school."

"Sure?" Gavin wasn't completely into the idea, but he was a little afraid to say no. Michael just smiled and nodded before getting up to the sound of the school bell.

-

Gav crawled into the school bus with the guys. He had talked to Lindsay during class and was relieved that she wasn't pissed he didn't hang out with her. He also called his mother during lunch, so now he was heading to Geoff's house with everyone. 

It didn't take long before they were pilling into Geoff's living room, Ray and Ryan quickly setting up the games while Jack got food and drinks. If they love playing games, why were they calling him a nerd? People just confused Gavin more than anything.

Everyone had a debate on what game to play before settling on Mario Cart. Geoff, Ray, Jack and Ryan took a controller and started playing while Michael and Gavin just watched. 

About halfway through the guys race, Michael tapped Gavin's shoulder, making Gav turn around to the boy smiling behind him. "Come with me for a sec would ya?" Gav felt his stomach drop slightly but nodded, getting up and following Michael into the kitchen.

"Wh-What is it-" Before Gavin could finish his sentence he was pinned to the wall, Michael lips pushed roughly against his. 

It was short so when Michael pulled away Gavin stared wide eyed at him. "M-Michael...w-w-why?"

Michael shrugs, "I don't like hiding my love for someone."

"Wh-When did you?"

"When I saw you. I know the bullying probably wasn't a good approach, but I don't know how else to get someone to notice me. Also when I get nervous I tend to do stupid things."

"Do th-the others know?"

"Didn't tell em, telling someone 'I'm in love with the guy I'm beating up' isn't exactly easy."

"R-Right...Do they know y-your gay?"

"Of course! Geoff, Ray and Ryan are idiot." How was Gavin supposed to know that? He's talked to them once. "Now it's my time to question you, are you gay?"

Was he gay? He never thought about it, but he knew he wasn't straight. Being around Dan has given him a few butterflies every now and then when he'd do something cute or funny. Maybe he was... "I-I think so...yeah?"

"Alright, next question, did you like that kiss?" It was a little on the rough side...but Gavin didn't not like it, so he nodded his response. "That's good then, now this question you don't have to answer instantly. I'll give you a few minutes to think. Do you like me?"

Did he? He has blushed a few times around Michael, but it mean't nothing, right? Maybe it didn't, Gavin's noticed himself rejecting things before, maybe he's rejecting his feelings...He wouldn't blush around anyone though would he? "C-Can I t-try something?" Michael took a second before nodding, loosening his grip and soon letting of Gavin. 

Gavin held his breath, hoping it wasn't obvious to Michael before gently placing his hand on Michael cheek, and to his surprise Michael leaned into it. Gavin leaned forward, hesitating for a second before connecting his and Michael's lips again, but this time gentle and caring. Then what Gavin was hoping for happened, he melted into it, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Michael nips at Gavin's bottom lip, Gav not paying much attention to notice, which makes Michael's nips turn into a bite. Gav gasps, giving Michael the chance to shove his tongue into his mouth. They soon parted, both of them out of breath.  
"W-Wow..." Gav panted quietly. 

Michael chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes then hm?" Gav nods and Michael kisses his cheek. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Not very good ending, I've said it before and i'll say it again, I suck at making endings to things xD Oh well xP


End file.
